


cold hands.

by onlynugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynugget/pseuds/onlynugget
Summary: it's winter in the devildom and you forgot to bring a jacket when going out.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	cold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at like,,,5am and this is the first fic i did for the obey me! fandom and been thinking of for a while now. please let me know what you think. 
> 
> i thought of those tropes in k-drama where the character blows over the hands of the other person to keep them warm and for the sake of this fic there's winter in the devildom. anyways, enjoy :)

Winter in the Devildom is very different from the winter in the human world. You seemed to forget that when you went to school today with only your uniform on your back. 

After classes the temperature seemed to drop down in a ridiculous way and you couldn't help the tremble shaking your body from head to toe as you step out of the campus. 

Rubbing your hands together, you hoped for more heat, your mind drifting off to the mundane things you would usually do in these situations. It would've been lovely to stay in, wrapped in your blanket, a cup of hot chocolate, staring out onto the window of your house to see snow falling. Perhaps watch a movie and stay by the fireplace.

Yet, here you were, trembling as you take in your surroundings.

The temperature will surely kill you, but it didn't stop you to look and admire Devildom in winter. The usual streets and shops that you pass by on the way home are covered by thick layers of snow, along with the tall lampposts that emitted a false sense of warmth. 

The other demons aren't seemed to be bothered by the cold and you have spotted numerous of them walking around in casual clothes without added layers. 

It must've been nice not to suffer in the cold like them. 

A lone snowflake drifted down on your nose, making you giggle. The snowflake itself is remarkable and wonderful in its own way. It sparkled and glimmered like gemstone, shining in numerous colors, and possibly in colors you haven't even imagined. 

From that single snowflake came another, and another and they all fall down slowly, gracefully. 

You were brought back to reality when a tan hand that could only belong to your demon companion was waved in front of you. 

"What's up with ya? Did ya freeze all over?" Mammon teased, chuckling to himself. 

"You humans are curious and simple beings, getting distracted and amazed by small things." He added. 

"I can't help it. Winter here is somehow surprisingly beautiful if it weren't for the fact that it's ridiculously freezing!" You remarked, hugging yourself by the elbows as you fought another tremble coming through you. 

You tried to walk ahead of him, but you were stopped when his voice called out to you. 

"Wait!" He exclaimed. 

He walked towards you and took off his jacket. 

"What are you doing? It's cold as fuck out here!" You protested. 

He placed the jacket on you and blushed again once he saw your smaller frame being engulfed by his jacket. He might not admit it, but he loved to see you wearing something of his. If anything, it added more to your already breathtaking form. 

"Wouldn't want ya freezin' to death. Why didn't you wear an extra coat, anyway? Are ya askin' for a death wish or somethin'?" He hid his face from you by looking away but you caught it, nevertheless. 

He can be so adorable when he wants to be. You had smiled softly at his gentlemanly act, chuckling to yourself as you felt your own face get hot when his scent on his jacket hits your nose. He smells nice and no doubt there's a touch of an expensive perfume there, knowing Mammon. 

You managed a shrug, "I sorta...forgot?" you laughed sheepishly, "Plus, you're here to lend me your jacket, anyways, right, Mammon?" 

The teasing remark you sent him partnered with the grin on your face made it all the more difficult for Mammon to concentrate and gather his thoughts to calm himself down. 

One of these days, you're going to be the death of him.

"W-Whatever. Now let's hurry before I leave you there to freeze to death!" He threatened lightly, tugging your hand. You both knew it was a lie and that Mammon would never do anything to harm you in any way. 

Only, he was stopped when he felt your cold hand. 

"Jeez, MC! Your hands are damn cold!" He complained, his face turning serious for a while before looking at you. "We can't have that. C'mere."

Without warning, Mammon pulled you closer to him and grabbed your other hand, blowing a warm puff of air to your clasped hands. 

Your heart beat rapidly inside your chest that you thought you were going to die. You can't help but flush at the closeness of the two of you, his warm hands holding your own, his lips oh so close to your fingertips.

From this proximity, you can pretty much see everything. His white fluffy hair that had snow nestling already in them, his flushed cheeks, and his beautiful eyes that are always hidden by his ridiculous yellow glasses. 

"There, does it feel better?" He asked you softly, looking down at you with his eyes filled with gentleness.

Smirking to yourself, you hummed, feigning to think deeply. 

Pulling your hands away from his, you placed them on his cheeks and cupped them in your hands, loving how soft they feel. They became unbearably hotter from the action you did, which made you giggle. 

Mustering all the courage in your body, you leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose for a brief second. Mammon let out a squeak because of it, sputtering gibberish. 

You only laughed harder at his wide-eyed, babbling mess self and pulled his hand.

"Let's go home,"


End file.
